Got Bleach?
Season 6 Episode 9 "Got Bleach?" It’s Friday… Duane is glad his getting out early to hang out in the city, Duane did not see Tony… In first block, Duane felt the need to tell Morgan about yesterday night smoking with tony and Robby, Morgan did not have the same reaction as he did. Soon Duane left during first block to go to Philly with his friend Lisa. On Monday, Josh Taylor saw Duane, and told him that he heard about what Duane did, calling him a bad boy. So Duane thought that Tony started telling people, he don’t know how to take this. Later in last block Duane walks in and see Tony and Chris Holden sitting on the counter top where the windows are. Tony was happy to see Duane. He told him he did not come to school on Friday, Duane told him he had an early dismissal on first block. Tony had told Dylan and Chris about what Thursday night. Next day in math class the two main black guys in the class, Dom and Arthur were arguing, And it got the teacher’s attention. They was calling each other black, the teacher told Arther that he will give him bleach to our over his self and turn him white like Michael Jackson so Dom can be the only black kid inside the class. The whole class started laughing. Then they released that there are other black kids like Stephanie and Keyoun. and they someone else mentions Duane. Ms. armillio said that Duane is so quiet that they forgot he was in the class In art class, the three annoying girls, Alexis, Kaitlin and the main one Gabby are talking and saying a bunch of the retarted shit, Nate saw Duane’s reaction and laughed, agreeing to what Duane is thinking. Duane usually talks with Nate every now and again. Duane thinks that he’s really quiet. Next block in Guitar class, Duane talks and sits with Austin, they have convos about Green Day, they are learning this song ‘Good Riddance’. While Morgan is catching up after her abstensecs, she usually hangs with Brian Thortan, but most of the time all four of them hangs out. At lunch, Duane is obsessed over snap chat right now, he takes picture of Brian Thortan, eating his hoagie and edits it, making it look like he’s licking a dick. Rob, is guitar player of his band, and he really love rock and roll, Clark is the vocals for their band he is also in the drama club, and will be playing the scare crow in the Wizard of Oz play. The drummer is Conner who sits next to Duane in English class, but he do not have C lunch. Brian is the bass player. Their band is call ‘Know Nothing’. The table is really amused by them. Autumn sat at the table today, telling everyone that she’s probably going to hell, Duane told her the says that too. But Autumn says that she is really evil and she will kick Satan off his throne. Duane is like, “ok…hahaha”. In psychology class, Duane have been including Shannon who sits behind Duane and Tony. Duane will be taking his senior photos after school, Tony had invited Duane to hang out with him again.